


In Victory or Defeat

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 1.0 - Freeform, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Battle of Carteneau, Gen, Lumin FC, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Summary: On the fields of Carteneau all hope seems lost, but in that darkness does light come shining through.
Kudos: 1





	In Victory or Defeat

Crimson lightning streaks across an ash laden sky. Fire burning a baleful orange covers the land in a hellish glow. Dalamud had fallen and shattered revealing the terrible secret that lay within.

The elder Primal, the Dreadwyrm Bahamut hath been freed to unleash his wroth upon the land once more.

The combined forces of the Grand Companies of Eorzea and even the might of Garlemald's legions could do nothing in the face of the Dreadwyrm himself. All across the flats of Carteneau one could see every last soldier, be they Eorzean or Imperial, flee as fast and as far as they could go. In the middle of the battlefield, right at the foot of where Bahamut flew, there still stood a brave few directing and assisting the few stragglers left.

In the middle of those brave few stood a male Xaela clad in the armor of a Dragoon, his spear lay on the ground. His helm nowhere to be seen and so his visage was in plain view. His face bloodied and bruised, the white of his hair barely seen under all the blood and dirt.

His gaze is turned heavensward at the Dreadwyrm. His eyes having a look of resignation.

* * *

'Bahamut, the Dreadwyrm himself' I look around at this wasteland that was once Carteneau and wonder 'were all our efforts for nothing?' I look to all those who fell when the armies clashed and to those who fell to the elder Primals wroth. 

'All our efforts to stop Nael back on Rivenroad. All our efforts to bring Eorzea together to face this threat. Was it all for nothing? Were our efforts, our struggles all for naught?'

"Run!" a shout broke me out of my reverie "Run as far as you can!" "Does anyone still have potions!?"

Taking a look around I see my comrades assisting all those left behind. Eorzean or Garlean it didnt matter, they helped whoever they saw.

'They're still going, even now in this hell they keep going.' Their bodies were as bruised and bloodied as mine, but I could see in their eyes that their resolve had not wavered at all. Even in the face of this calamity they stood unbent, unbowed, and unbroken.  


I gave an amused chuckle 'Heh, if these lot are still good to go then who am I to mope about what ifs?' And with that I had made up my mind. I bent down to pick up my spear and walked a few paces towards the elder Primal. I raised my spear and stabbed it into the ground.

*KLANG*

I glanced behind me and saw I had gotten my comrades attention. Giving them a small smile I turned my gaze back towards the Dreadwyrm. Taking a deep breathe I readied what I believed to be my final words.

"Here on this forsaken piece of earth we shall make our stand! My comrades, my friends I ask of your courage!"

I could feel their gaze on my back. "What do your eyes see? Fear? Despair? Destruction? Nay, I only see a foe that we must defeat. I see only victory!"

"Retreat was never an option." Taking my spear back in hand I point it towards Bahamut. "With this spear I shall carve open a path to victory! I swear in the name of The Fury Halone, we shall see victory!"

Looking back at them all I see their eyes all burning with the same steely determination I bore in mine.

"Lets go my friends! For those we love! For the light! For Eorzea!"

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by Finn's speech in Sword Oratoria.


End file.
